disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle
"Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle" is the tenth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on July 14, 2018. Plot Mochi becomes an online celebrity when Honey Lemon posts a video of him slow clapping. He becomes so popular, that Mr. Sparkles, the crazy game show host of Maximum Insane obstacle Challenge, loses his fame. Consumed by jealousy, he kidnaps Mochi and threatens to send him into space unless Go Go competes in a game. Hiro meanwhile tries to come up with a fast solution to deliver the team's super-suits during an emergency. When Mochi is in danger, Hiro builds a new robotic invention called Skymax. It rescues Mochi and becomes the team's new suit delivery system. At the end of the episode, Sparkles is overjoyed after knowing his unfair obstacle challenge got ten million views, stating "Everyone wants the sparkle", while seemingly having no idea that he's now a wanted criminal rather than a celebrity. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax, Stagehand, Firefighter, Police Officer *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon, Assistant Director *Khary Payton as Wasabi, Announcer, Police Officer *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass, Cool Female Voice, Fan Girl *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder, Felony Carl, Elderly Man *Patton Oswalt as Mr. Sparkles, Dispatch Voice *Dee Bradley Baker as Vic, Paparazzo Trivia *MeowTube is a nod to the online video site, . *Mr. Sparkles was a villain in early drafts of Big Hero 6. *The question on the back of Go Go's Popular Physics magazine is the Chicken or Egg causality dilemma. Goofs *Mochi is reflected in the scene before he slow claps. Gallery Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 21.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 1.png|Suiting up Honey records Mochi.png|"I live for cat videos." Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 8.png|Mochi slow claps Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 16.jpg|Sticker party Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 7.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 17.jpg BH6 suits.png|Big Hero 6 suits Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 3.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 4.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 5.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 23.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 24.jpg|Mochi's video has gone viral Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 22.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 18.jpg|Trying therapy Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 21.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 17.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 20.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 20.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 18.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 24.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 9.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 10.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 25.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 19.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 23.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 19.jpg|Go Go in a broccoli costume Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 11.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 12.png|Skymax to the rescue Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 13.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 6.jpg|Go Go has gone off Broccoli Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 14.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 15.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle-17.JPG|Mr. Sparkles is "more famous than ever and everyone wants the sparkle" International Premieres *April 12, 2018 (Germany) *May 11, 2018 (United Kingdom) Category:Big Hero 6 episodes